


Provide and Carry

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It took Dex several trips to get all the supplies he needed outside, but he didn’t want to forget anything. He was pretty sure he was on his last trip, taking the actual food out, when Nursey’s whine made him pause.“Dexy, just stay in here with us. You shouldn’t be so far away.” His lower lip was jutted out in an exaggerated pout and Dex rolled his eyes in response.“Come out in the snow with me!” He gestured to the door.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 38





	Provide and Carry

**Author's Note:**

> spacecat211 asked:
> 
> If you're still doing the winter prompts, 1 & 13?
> 
> 1: “Come out in the snow with me!”  
> 13: “There’s no way I’m going out in that weather!”

It took Dex several trips to get all the supplies he needed outside, but he didn’t want to forget anything. He was pretty sure he was on his last trip, taking the actual food out, when Nursey’s whine made him pause.

“Dexy, just stay in here with us. You shouldn’t be so far away.” His lower lip was jutted out in an exaggerated pout and Dex rolled his eyes in response.

“Come out in the snow with me!” He gestured to the door.

“There’s no way I’m going out in that weather!” Nursey pulled back in shock. “Dexy, it dropped four feet of snow. There’s no power, no gas, just stay in here where it’s still kind of warm and we can cuddle for more warmth.”

Dex leveled him with an unimpressed look. “I can hear your stomach growling from here, Nurse. I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

Once he was outside the back door, he shuffled over to the grill, careful not to fall and bust the eggs. He pulled open the lid and checked the coals, but they looked ready to go so he adjusted Bitty’s cast iron skillet and set about frying some bacon and sausage, followed by a quick scramble of eggs. Toasting the bread was a little more difficult, and honestly it all would have gone better if he’d had an assistant to take thing back in once they were cooked, but well.

At least the team wouldn’t starve.

He walked the food in carefully and served it to the delight of his friends. He couldn’t help but smile as they all dug in, clearly happy to be fed. Honestly, Dex wasn’t sure if they would have figured out something to eat until the snow cleared or power and gas was restored. He shook his head again as Nursey started scrapping eggs onto a slice of toast and then he turned to go back for Bitty’s skillets.

When he was finally back in, and divested of the outermost layers, Nursey handed him a plate of food. “Saved this back from the hungry hoards for our daring provider.”

Dex smiled and then gasped a little as Nursey pulled him down onto the couch, wrapping around him from behind along with mass of blankets.

“You’re freezing, Dexy. You better not loose any bits to frostbite.”

Dex turned to look at him from the corner of his eye. “You gonna stop loving me if I lose a toe?”

“No, but it could make hockey rather more difficult, and I already have to carry our line.”

“You carry our line? You?” Dex couldn’t stand for this blasphemy. He set his plate on the coffee table, he’d already inhaled most of the food anyway, and stood up. He turned to Nursey with a raised brow and then swept him into his arms before carrying him to bed.

Sharing body heat was best done skin to skin.


End file.
